Saori Kawai
Saori Kawai (河井沙織 Kawai Saori) is a friend of Mahiro Muto and Chisato Wakamiya and fellow student at Ginsei Private Academy. Appearance Saori is a short slim girl with blue eyes and shoulder-length light brown hair which she wears as two small pigtails on both sides of her head. She is mostly seen wearing the Ginsei Academy female school uniform that consists of a pale yellow dress with puffy shoulder sleeves, a collar with a blue tie, a white petticoat and a blue and white armband on her right arm. She also wears knee high white socks and blue heeled shoes. Personality Saori tends to get excited and shocked rather easily usually due to Kazuki and Mahiro's antics, like Chisato she will often drag Mahiro away back to her class or away from Kazuki. Plot A New Life Arc Saori is first seen waking up and yawning as Kazuki had woken her up in the middle of the night. Saori along with Chisato is shocked when Kazuki asks Mahiro if he can borrow her phys-ed uniform. She comically says "that's rough" when Kazuki asks again afterwards. L.X.E. Arc When Mahiro barges into Tokiko's class to ask her about her and Kazuki, Chisato and Saori drag her away telling her that it isn't her classroom and that their class has started. While they are playing volleyball she is shocked when Mahiro throws the ball straight at Okakura's face shouting that it is supposed to be volleyball not dodge ball. Mahiro calls Chisato and Saori over to hang around with her and Tokiko but forgets which one is Chisato and which one is Saori, this shocks her and asks Mahiro if she has forgotten again. Later that night she is presumably hypnotized along with the other students by Jinnai's Buso Renkin, Noisy Hamelin and later returned to normal when Tokiko kills Jinnai. A later evening Captain Bravo stops by at the dorm and asks Saori and the others if Kazuki and Tokiko have returned, when Mahiro thinks there is an earthquake she says that she can't feel anything and that it must be her imagination. One morning she notices a mysterious fog which surrounds the school. Along with the others she looks on in horror as they see Dr. Butterfly outside with a giant flask and a legion of Revised Humanoid Homunculi. She goes back into her classroom along with Mahiro and Chisato. One of the Homunculi manages to break into the classroom, however Chisato becomes traumatized, she tries to get Chisato to escape with her but she doesn't move. Mahiro stands in between them and the Homunculus, telling them that her dream where she was devoured by Mita was real and that her brother will come and save them. They are amazed when Kazuki uses his Sunlight Heart to destroy the Homunculus, saving them. He asks them if they are alright before leaving to assist Tokiko as she was also fighting the Homunculi. Later she cheers on Kazuki and Tokiko along with the rest of the students. Sometime after, the alarm sounds on the restoration flask that accompanied Dr. Butterfly causing an effect which begins to drain all the students life force making them begin to feel weak. She faints due to the energy drain but she, along with the other students are found uninjured and asleep by Kazuki and Tokiko after the confrontation with Victor Powered. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: ** Her bust size is 75, her waist size is 54 and her hip size is 79. ** She likes Mahiro, Chisato and Western confections. ** She dislikes everything about studying. ** Her hobby is searching for new sweets (especially Western ones). ** Her special ability is sleeping for a long time (record is 2 1/2 days). *She is named after the younger of Watsuki's two nieces. *In the manga her bangs and pigtails are different lengths every time Watsuki drawn her. Quotes *(To Mahiro Muto) "That's rough, Mappy." *(To Ginsei High students) "The guy with the lance...killed it!" *(To Kazuki Muto and Tokiko Tsumura) "Thanks for saving us! That was cool!" Gallery Cyara kawai img.gif|Saori icon Saori1.jpg|Saori lineart Saori2.jpg|Saori facial expressions lineart ca:Saori Kawai Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ginsei Private Academy students